Trauma: Of Limits and You
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - NamJin] "Menghancurkan separuh ruangan? Mendorong temanmu dari atas tangga? Dibanding Taehyung yang masih bisa melonjak-lonjak tiap menyapa seekor walrus di kebun binatang, kau sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya," Seokjin menyalak sombong. Tak pernah sebangga ini memamerkan sesuatu. BTS. AU. Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook.


_._

 **Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin. Jeon Jungkook**

 **BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Lengannya terjulur mengantuk, mencoba menggapai ponsel yang semalam tergeletak begitu saja di meja dekat tempat tidur. Matanya mengerjap selagi meraba permukaan. Samar-samar ingat, samar-samar masa bodoh. Namjoon menggerung seram, bagian bawah tubuhnya berdenyut lagi mengingat kejadian semalam. Kepalanya dikibaskan sambil menggerutu saat telunjuknya tak sengaja menyentuh ujung ponsel. Benda sialan itu bersembunyi di balik bingkai foto dalam keadaan menyala. Keningnya berkerut, baru saja akan mengetik kata kunci sewaktu mendapati selimutnya ditarik pelan dan dengung Seokjin menyahut dari sebelah, "...Namjoon?"

Tersenyum, Namjoon menunduk. Telapak tangannya menyibak poni Seokjin, satu kecupan menyusul di pelipis, "Selamat pagi _._ "

"...pagi," bisik pria berambut pirang tersebut, masih terpejam. Lengannya terjulur melingkari pinggang Namjoon seraya beringsut membenamkan muka ke dada kekasihnya yang duduk nyaman bersandar bantal. Mendapati Namjoon mengamati ponsel dengan alis terangkat, Seokjin mengerenyit. Diusapnya rahang pria itu, "Ada apa?"

Namjoon meremas benda di tangannya seraya mendesis, kepala berpaling ke kiri dan kanan dengan cemas sementara matanya berputar seolah mencari sesuatu, "Apa hari ini kau ada jadwal di rumah sakit, _hyung_?" ujarnya gusar. Seokjin beralih menegakkan tubuh dan melonggarkan pegangan.

"Tiap Rabu memang libur kan? Tak biasanya kau bertanya," diraihnya dagu Namjoon dengan curiga, "Ada apa sih? Kok bingung begitu?"

"Ibuku menelepon."

"Semalam?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku mematikan deringnya karena..." kalimatnya urung berlanjut kala mendapati pipi Seokjin memerah lalu buru-buru meneruskan, "Sekarang kotak masukku penuh, mungkin beliau tak mau mengganggu dan mengirim pesan sebagai gantinya," ponsel tersodor ke arah Seokjin yang menerima dengan bodoh selagi Namjoon bergeser turun dan menyeret celana panjangnya dari lantai. Dipakainya tergesa-gesa lalu melirik sekilas pada air muka Seokjin yang ikut berubah usai membaca, "Aku batal pergi ke studio. Akan kuhubungi Yoongi setelah sarapan. Tidak keberatan kuantar sampai halte?"

"Kutemani kemanapun hari ini," Seokjin ikut beranjak dari tempat tidur masih berbalut selimut, "Toh dokter yang berjaga ada lebih dari dua dan kau tahu Hoseok selalu bisa diandalkan jika terjadi sesuatu," tukasnya tanpa menoleh lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi usai melepas selimut itu di depan pintu, "Sepuluh menit, Namjoon. Pakai jaketmu."

"Roti panggang cukup?"

Seokjin menjulurkan leher dari balik sekat sembari melempar kecup jauh, "Apapun, tampan," jawabnya singkat. Sekejap saja terdengar bunyi shower dan Namjoon reflek melesat ke wastafel. Tak dihiraukannya kemeja dan kaos dalam yang masih berserakan. Dituangnya sedikit pembersih muka lalu membilas wajah sambil menyambar handuk. Kakinya berjalan menuju dapur, membuka jendela _,_ mengambil sebungkus roti dari lemari makan beserta sekaleng selai blueberry _,_ menghidupkan mesin penyeduh kopi lalu memasukkan empat lembar roti ke dalam _toaster._ Dua tangkup sarapan hangat, wangi embun dari sela ventilasi, juga aroma kopi yang menguar memenuhi udara membuat Namjoon berkacak pinggang puas sambil menggaruk dada yang telanjang. Sekarang tinggal berganti pakaian, menunggu Seokjin, kemudian—

Bunyi bel menyambutnya saat hendak kembali ke kamar tidur. Kening Namjoon berkerut tak senang dan selalu tak suka tiap ada seseorang bertamu di bawah pukul enam pagi selain kekasihnya, terutama saat sedang bingung seperti ini. Kesal namun setengah bergegas, diacuhkannya interkom dan sigap membuka pintu sambil mengerang, "Ya? Ada perlu a..."

Kantuk mendadak lenyap dari mata Namjoon begitu mendapati siapa yang kini berdiri tanpa ekspresi di depan pintu apartemennya. Tepat ketika langkah Seokjin bergema melintasi ruang tamu seraya merapikan ujung-ujung baju, "Aku sudah siap. Eh?" kepalanya dimiringkan melihat punggung sang empunya terpaku membelakangi, bergeming dengan sepasang lengan mungil menyembul rapat melingkari pinggang. Seokjin mengerjap, sebuah ransel hitam teronggok di samping kaki pemiliknya, seperti dijatuhkan dengan sengaja.

"Namjoon?"

"Tidak jadi ke stasiun," pria itu berujar datar, "Dia sudah di sini."

.

* * *

.

Anak laki-laki itu berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang berayun menyentuh tengkuk, hanya berbalut sweater longgar serta jins yang kebesaran. Menilai dari perawakan tanggung dan lemak pipi yang tersisa, Seokjin yakin sang keponakan tidak lebih dari kelas satu atau dua sekolah menengah pertama. Maksimal tiga. Tubuh pendeknya terkesan rapuh hingga tampak akan remuk kala menubruk Namjoon yang terjengkang mundur, pun tak mau berhenti bergelayut selama hampir sepuluh menit dan yang bersangkutan harus menggendongnya untuk didudukkan di sofa agar Seokjin bisa melihat wujud dari makhluk yang tercantum di sepuluh pesan berbeda dengan satu nama serupa.

"Kookie," didengarnya Namjoon memanggil dari seberang setelah mengenakan kemeja yang disediakan Seokjin dan menenteng keluar sepiring roti panggang. Lengan lain menyerahkan cangkir kopi pada pria di sebelahnya, "Ibu bilang kau kabur lagi dari asrama," digesernya roti itu ke atas meja. Yang dipanggil balas memeluk ransel di dada, sudut bibir tersungging ke satu arah dan mata Seokjin menyipit. Itu bukan senyuman.

"Benar?"

Hening.

"Jeon Jungkook. Aku bertanya padamu."

"Kalau benar memangnya kenapa?" anak laki-laki itu balik menantang, meraih setangkup roti lalu menggigit rakus, "Kelulusan tinggal seminggu. Tak ada pengaruhnya, hanya keluar lebih cepat," dikunyahnya bagai dikejar setan dan mendongak curiga. Namjoon duduk menggaruk dahi sementara Seokjin tetap berdiri memegang cangkir kopi, "Siapa dia? Mainan baru paman?"

"Ini bukan masalah lulus atau tidak. Tapi tentang apa yang kau lakukan sampai harus kabur dari Busan," sela Namjoon acuh, berusaha tak menggubris pertanyaan terakhir sekaligus raut kaget Seokjin. Digenggamnya jemari pria itu sambil meletakkan telunjuk di depan hidung agar tak banyak bertanya, "Kau tahu bagaimana kuatirnya ibu saat ditelepon pihak sekolah? Kalau terjadi apa-apa di perjalanan tadi, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Siapapun boleh asal mereka mau," Jungkook mencerna santai tanpa terpengaruh peringatan, "Omong-omong, aku tidak merepotkan siapa-siapa waktu datang kemari. Aku memesan tiket kereta dengan uangku sendiri, tidak mencuri barang, iuran bulanan sampai uang makan juga sudah kubayar di muka, termasuk biaya perbaikan properti kelas yang kupatahkan. Aku bahkan tak mengambil paket cinderamata almamater. Sungguh, mereka tak akan rugi meski aku pergi."

Namjoon mengerenyit.

"Semua kuselesaikan tepat waktu. Pekerjaan rumah, ulangan, ujian, dan tugas akhir. Nilanya bisa dilihat kalau ingin tahu, tinggal ambil rapor. Oh, dan badge lulus. Dua buah. Kusimpan di kantong. Mau lihat?"

"Kookie," Namjoon melebarkan telapak tangan mencoba menyela, "Yang kutanyakan adalah, apa yang sebetulnya kau lakukan sampai harus kabur dari asrama. Itu saja, aku tak butuh penjelasan lain dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Anak laki-laki itu menelan remah terakhir terlebih dahulu sembari menjilati sisa selai diantara jari, "Tidak betah. Kenapa? Kuatir aku membakar ruang kimia seperti di sekolah sebelumnya?"

Seokjin langsung menoleh ke arah Namjoon namun pria itu hanya berkedik, "Mungkin."

"Paman terlalu paranoid," celetuk Jungkook, hendak meraih roti lain di piring Seokjin, namun Namjoon cekatan menyambar pergelangannya diiringi tatap tajam. Ekor matanya meruncing seperti yang selalu dilihat Seokjin tiap Namjoon memergokinya bersandar kelelahan di ruang tunggu pasien. Kalau sudah begitu, dipastikan Seokjin akan bergelung memberi seribu satu alasan lalu membiarkan Namjoon membawanya pulang. Sementara Jungkook, alih-alih ketakutan, hanya terkikik tak berdosa seraya memamerkan dua gigi depannya yang mengintip di garis mulut.

"Kalau iya?"

Namjoon menyentakkan tangannya hingga membentur meja lalu bergegas melewati Seokjin menuju kamar, bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan dahi terlipat-lipat dan Seokjin paham betul apa artinya. Kepalanya berpaling pada sosok yang tengah mengusap-usap bekas benturan sambil merengut.

"Kookie," ujar Seokjin, berusaha menengahi, "Maaf, Namjoon tidak bermaksud memarahimu, dia hanya cemas karena semalam ibunya menelepon dan..."

"Jungkook," Anak laki-laki itu meralat, sorot matanya mendadak berubah begitu memandang Seokjin, diraihnya ransel di dekat bantal sofa lalu menjauh tak nyaman, "Orang asing tak punya hak memanggilku seenaknya," sergahnya kasar, memaksa Seokjin menahan kalimat yang nyaris terlontar dari tenggorokan. Telinganya menguping Namjoon yang meracau ribut dari balik pembatas ruangan dan Seokjin menoleh begitu namanya disebut. Mata kanannya menangkap gerakan Jungkook yang membenamkan muka di sandaran dengan pelipis berkeru-kerut dan Seokjin tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mendesah maklum, "Maaf ya, Jungkook- _ah_. Tunggu sebentar, akan kubawa pamanmu kembali, jangan kemana-mana."

Anak laki-laki itu membisu dan Seokjin bergegas menyusul ke kamar, hanya untuk disambut raut masam kekasihnya yang sedang berbicara di telepon dengan suara rendah bernada tegas, "Ibu mau aku bagaimana? Ini sudah yang keberapa? Tidak, bukan, ibu, bukan itu maksudku, tapi...aish! Iya aku tahu, aku tahu," Namjoon mengumpat tertahan, menyadari Seokjin berada di sampingnya dan memintanya mendekat, "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kami setuju atau tidak. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan," dia mengusap hidung, "Baik. Baiklah, akan kucoba. _Hyung_ ada di sini. Iya, maafkan aku."

Seokjin mengelus bahunya perlahan saat sambungan diputus, menenangkan Namjoon yang uring-uringan.

"Sama sekali tak membantu," dengusnya. "Sepertinya ibu juga lelah karena harus bolak-balik ke sekolahnya mengurus banyak hal."

"Apa dia benar-benar kabur?" Seokjin mengulang penasaran dan Namjoon ikut mengiyakan sambil menggeram, "Aku tak paham masalahnya, tapi apa tidak bisa dibicarakan baik-baik? Anak itu masih kecil, tak baik marah-marah pada keponakan sendiri. Aku yakin Jungkook memutuskan datang kemari karena merasa kau bisa diandalkan. Betul tidak?" jaminnya, mengelus bahu Namjoon dengan sayang. Pria itu mendelik sambil berkacak pinggang meski akhirnya balas mengangguk.

"Coba bicara pelan-pelan, kau juga tidak bertanya apakah dia capek atau tidak. Dari Busan kemari tentu tidak sebentar. Apalagi dia sendirian. Selama ini kau selalu berusaha lembut padaku, masa tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada Jungkook?" selorohnya, sigap mengambil ponsel dari genggaman Namjoon lalu berjalan menjauh. Pria itu tak menjawab, hanya tercenung tak yakin.

"Empat belas tahun, dia remaja."

"Tetap anak kecil bagiku."

Namjoon memilih mengalah, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Dapur," Seokjin mengedikkan bahu ke belakang, "Dua tangkup roti tentu tak cukup untuk tiga orang. Biar kubuatkan beberapa lembar lagi selagi kalian bicara, bagaimana?" tawarnya sumringah dan Namjoon jelas tak bisa menolak jika Seokjin sudah bersikap manis. Gontai, dibiarkannya Seokjin melenggang pergi sementara dirinya menimang toples permen cokelatyang baru dikeluarkan dari laci camilan. Namjoon menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Wajah itu. Raut yang tak lagi sama dengan yang dilihat Namjoon dari seorang anak laki-laki setinggi pinggangnya. Lima? Enam? Namjoon tak ingat berapa usia Jungkook ketika masih sanggup tertawa begitu lepas, masih bergelantungan manja di kakinya tiap mereka bertemu dan meneriakkan oleh-oleh dengan melengking. Juga masih ditemani sepasang lengan yang menggamit erat tangan mungil Jungkook, milik seorang lelaki berkacamata bersama seorang wanita berambut kemerahan. Sepupunya. Jungkook masih berkedip polos dari balik jendela mobil tempatnya melambaikan tangan dengan gembira, tawa terakhir yang dilihat Namjoon sebelum kembali mendapati anak laki-laki itu di sebuah ruangan, tertutup rapat, kisi-kisi terkunci dan tirai tertarik lepas. Jungkook meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur, mendekap kedua lututnya, menggigiti jari-jari, dan sama sekali tak menyambut usapan Namjoon diantara rambutnya. Tak menepis. Tak membalas. Hanya bergumam, mengenali bahwa itu adalah pamannya dan bukan orang lain, menggeleng tiap kali ditanya dan hanya bersedia menelan makanan bila Namjoon meminta. Jungkook yang bersikeras tak mau menangis, yang hanya bersedia menuruti kata-katanya, yang pergi ke sekolah serta pulang tanpa banyak bicara, dan yang mematung memandanginya mengucapkan sampai jumpa di pintu kereta. Jungkook yang tetap seperti itu. Diam. Bergeming.

' _Kemana?'_

' _Seoul.'_

' _Untuk apa?'_

' _Tentu saja kuliah, Kookie."_

' _Sampai kapan?'_

Matanya terarah pada punggung kokoh yang terlihat dari pintu dapur. Dalam tahun-tahun terakhir ini, Namjoon tak akan menampik bila Seokjin lebih menyita perhatiannya, tapi dia tidak lupa. Tidak sama sekali. Sayangnya Jungkook tak pernah mau menyentuh telepon, ponsel, layar komputer, atau alat komunikasi apapun yang bisa digunakan Namjoon untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

' _Eh, jatuh?'_

' _Lantai dua.'_

' _Kookie di sana?'_

' _Kau pikir kenapa ibu meneleponmu?'_

Dan Namjoon bertahan di Seoul, termangu menerima rangkaian pesan yang mengalir seperti banjir. Tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang terluka dengan Jungkook berdiri di sampingnya, tentang Jungkook yang memegang sesuatu sebelum api menyambar beberapa meja dekat tempat duduknya, tentang Jungkook yang beralih ke asrama berikutnya, sekolah berikutnya, dan bimbingan berikutnya. Entah berapa jumlah lembaga yang disinggahi sampai akhirnya anak itu kembali, masih dengan nada imutnya ketika berbicara serta binar mata yang tak berubah. Jujur, Namjoon tak ingin menegur. Bila kenyataannya dia nyaris melempar ancaman, mungkin akibat Namjoon terlalu panik, mungkin karena kuatir, mungkin juga terlalu simpati hingga Namjoon tak yakin dia bisa merasa lebih kasihan lagi.

Pria itu kembali menarik napas, diamatinya punggung Seokjin sekali lagi sebelum melangkah melewati pembatas, "Kookie, apa kau mau makan pe..."

Bola mata Namjoon melebar. Pintu apartemennya terbuka.

Jungkook lenyap dari sofa.

.

* * *

.

" _Kalau sudah dewasa, Kookie ingin jadi apa?"_

" _Aku tak ingin jadi dewasa."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Sepupuku mengurungnya di rumah mereka," Namjoon langsung memutar setir usai Seokjin menutup pintu mobil, "Bibiku menemukannya di loteng waktu mengantar bingkisan tahun baru, lalu secepatnya menghubungi ibu dan menyuruhku datang. Tubuhnya lebam dan perutnya kosong, entah bagaimana anak itu masih bisa berjalan," roda berputar mundur melintasi pagar, kemudian berlanjut menuruni tanjakan. Seokjin merapatkan sabuk pengaman dengan heran.

"Siapa yang tega berbuat begitu?"

"Memukuli Kookie? Orangtuanya. Siapa lagi?" Namjoon melempar fokus waspada ke jalanan, memastikan tak ada mobil saat berbelok. Salah satu tetangga apartemennya memergoki anak kecil berlari ke jalanan dan masuk ke dalam taksi sejenak kemudian, "Sepertinya mereka bertengkar hebat beberapa hari sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Sepupuku tak mau lagi kembali ke Busan dan orangtua suaminya menolak bertanggung jawab. Akhirnya bibi yang mengambil alih, bersama orangtuaku—ah, sebentar _,_ kanan atau kiri?" diliriknya marka jalan dan Seokjin menuding, "Kanan."

"Yakin?"

"Kiri satu arah," Seokjin mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela sambil merutuk, "Orangtua macam apa itu? Dulu ayah dan ibuku juga sering bertengkar dari siang sampai malam, tapi kurasa yang ini sudah keterlaluan. Apalagi sampai menghajar anak sendiri. Tak bisa dimaafkan!" gerutu pria itu berang, ingatan akan pasien-pasien mungilnya yang memakai piyama bermotif hewan dan selalu mengelilingi Seokjin dengan antusias seketika berkelebat membuat darahnya mendidih, "Masalahnya apa sih? Selingkuh?"

"Entahlah, _"_ elak Namjoon serius sementara Seokjin sibuk mengawasi berbagai kendaraan di samping mereka, "Bibi tidak cerita, orangtuaku tak mau banyak bertanya dan aku juga tak berminat mencari tahu. Jungkook juga irit bicara. Gurunya sampai kehabisan akal karena anak itu diam saja di dalam kelas, salah satu temannya bercerita padaku," Namjoon memelankan laju mobil melintasi jarak aman belokan kedua, "Dan itu menjawab kenapa dia sering pulang dengan wajah terluka atau buku yang basah," jelas Namjoon, roda mobil mencicit saat dia berbelok. Seokjin menyambar tak sabar.

"Diganggu?" selorohnya, nyaris duduk miring dari kursi, "Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang _._ Kasihan Jungkook."

"Kasihan?" Namjoon mengulang sarkastis, "Kalau kubilang dia pernah mendorong temannya dari lantai dua, meledakkan separuh ruang kelas dan nyaris menyiram seniornya memakai air keras, apa kau masih akan bilang kasihan?"

Bola mata Seokjin membulat sempurna.

"Aku tidak bilang tak ada sebabnya," Namjoon memijat pangkal hidung sembari mengecilkan pendingin, "Mendadak saja dia jadi menyeramkan. Seperti tak peduli walaupun dihukum berkali-kali, Guru-guru selalu menyayangkan karena Jungkook pintar, kata mereka."

"Apa dia dikeluarkan?" bisik Seokjin. Namjoon meringis datar sembari mengangguk.

"Tiga kali. Hasilnya sama saja," keningnya tertekuk tujuh karena langit mendung menghalangi pandangannya melihat sekeliling, "Aku tak bisa terus-terusan mengawasinya seperti ini, tapi kau lihat sendiri," ujarnya canggung, "Maaf. Sampai harus membawamu ikut mencari."

"Berhenti menundukkan kepala padaku," Seokjin menumpu lengan kanannya di paha pria itu dan mengelus pelan, "Aku tak pernah ingin percaya pada sebuah kebetulan, tapi kita punya anggota keluarga dengan perangai yang mirip, Namjoon. Kau tentu masih ingat siapa yang rela mengabaikan kuliahnya dan bolak-balik mengunjungi rumah sakit demi menggantikanku menjaga Taehyung setiap awal pekan," lengannya berganti menepuk rahang Namjoon, "Kalau kau bisa menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri, kenapa aku tak boleh melakukan hal yang sama _?_ "

"Jungkook berbeda dengan Taehyung."

"Tidak ada yang berbeda, Namjoon," Seokjin mengalihkan perhatian keluar jendela, "Trauma tak pernah memilih usia."

Namjoon menyempatkan diri untuk terbahak, "Apa kau jatuh cinta pada keponakanku atau ini bagian dari sentimen seorang dokter?"

"Akan kuhajar kau nan..." Seokjin hendak mengacungkan tinju saat matanya tertumbuk pada sesuatu, "Berhenti! Namjoon! Hentikan mobilnya!" kepalan tangan Seokjin menggedor jendela dan Namjoon spontan menginjak rem. Seokjin melepas sabuk secepat kilat dan melesat tanpa menunggu seseorang bertanya kenapa mereka harus menghentikan mobil di jajaran kedai kaki lima dekat tanah kosong. Dagunya turut menengadah, meneliti kondisi yang terkesan seperti bekas proyek bangunan terbengkalai. Dilihatnya Seokjin melompat melintasi parit dan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri tumpukan pipa baja. Kepala pria itu bergerak tanpa henti memeriksa, tak peduli tingkahnya terlihat kacau atau sekedar menyadari jika lututnya berlumur tanah lembap saat berlutut memastikan. Menit berikutnya, Seokjin melengking meneriakkan nama Namjoon begitu menemukan apa yang dicari. Tersengal, pria itu kembali berlutut di hadapan sepasang kaki bersepatu olahraga dengan sang pemilik yang melotot terkejut.

"Bawaanmu tertinggal di apartemen," Seokjin mencoba mengatur napas dan tertawa renyah seolah menebak apa yang akan diucapkan oleh anak laki-laki tersebut, "Untuk naik taksi butuh lebih dari sedikit uang kertas yang tersembul di sakumu waktu menubruk Namjoon tadi. Dompetmu ada di dalam ransel dan perutmu lapar. Kau sadar cuacanya sedang tidak bagus tapi sayangnya tak banyak tempat berlindung. Toko-toko baru buka menjelang sore tiap akhir pekan dan tak ada rumah singgah dari belokan ini menuju jalan besar. Satu-satunya tempat umum yang boleh dimasuki dengan bebas hanyalah taman bermain yang letaknya berlawanan arah dengan taksi yang kau tumpangi atau tanah kosong yang tadinya akan dijadikan supermarket di sisi deret kedai kaki lima yang urung dibangun," racau Seokjin berurutan dalam satu tarikan napas, "Puas?"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjap dengan mulut terbuka.

"Pasienku yang masih duduk di bangku SD bahkan lebih jago bermain petak umpet," Seokjin berkedik sembari berpegangan di bagian atas pipa, "Lain kali kau yang harus berjaga dan aku yang bersembunyi."

"Pergi."

Cengir pria itu sontak memudar, "Eh?"

"Pergi!" Jungkook menyalak sekilas lalu menunduk lagi, "Paman akan memarahiku kalau tahu _hyung_ ada di sini."

Seokjin balas terperangah, "Kau memanggilku _hyung_?"

"Paman memanggilmu begitu tadi, jangan berpikir macam-macam," dengus anak laki-laki itu, "Berikan ranselnya padaku dan enyah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ke Busan? Jangan bertindak bodoh..." sergah Seokjin tak mau kalah. Seekor setan kecil tak akan membuat nyalinya ciut, "Apa gunanya pulang kalau kau tetap merepotkan? Tidak kasihan pada Namjoon?"

"Tahu apa?" Jungkook melempar delik tak setuju pada sosok yang tengah menopang dagu dengan tenang, tak terusik, "Di sana, di sini, dimanapun juga sama saja. Semuanya sama saja."

"Tidak sama," timpal Seokjin, didorongnya hidung lancip Jungkook memakai ujung telunjuk, "Memukul rata anggapanmu pada tiap orang hanya karena beberapa diantaranya bukan seperti yang kau inginkan itu sama saja dengan mengabaikan harapan. Tidak semua orang dewasa mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Jungkook- _ah._ Tidak semua teman sanggup membaca situasi dan tidak semua orang bisa paham hanya dengan sorot mata seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak mau mengadu, kalau kau tidak mau bicara dan mengatakan sesuatu, tentu saja orang tak akan tahu."

"Kalau memang tidak paham, kenapa mereka tidak diam saja? Kenapa mereka selalu banyak bicara? Apa tak ada hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan selain membicarakan orang? Kenapa mereka harus selalu ingin tahu? Aku salah apa?" keluh Jungkook tanpa mau melihat, tangannya mendekap posesif seolah lutut itu akan direbut dari tubuhnya, "Paman pasti sudah bercerita banyak kan? Apalagi yang mau dijelaskan? Mau tahu kenapa aku masih diijinkan berada di sekolah umum dan bukan duduk di penampungan anak nakal? Mau tahu kenapa aku tak mau berhenti berulah? Atau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak sekalian mengambil piring rotinya dari meja dan melemparnya ke wajahm— **SAKIT**!"

Jungkook spontan memegang pangkal hidungnya sambil menjerit. Dua jari Seokjin teracung jumawa usai menjentik keras-keras bagian tak terlindung itu dengan dengus sebal, "Kau bukan satu-satunya manusia yang mencari perhatian dengan berlaku seenaknya seperti orang paling teraniaya di alam semesta. Astaga, dasar bocah puber kurang kasih sayang. Kau pikir aku amatiran dalam kasus seperti ini? Asal kau tahu saja ya, adik lelakiku bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding sepuluh anak sepertimu. Menghancurkan separuh ruangan? Mendorong temanmu dari atas tangga? Memang apa istimewanya? Taehyung menembak mati penculiknya di ulang tahun kesepuluh, menghajar lebih dari selusin orang dewasa dan mematahkan gigi mereka, lalu sengaja menjatuhkan diri dari atap rumah sampai kepalanya harus dijahit waktu depresinya kambuh. Dibanding dia—iya, dibanding Taehyung yang masih bisa melonjak-lonjak tiap menyapa seekor walrus di kebun binatang, kau sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya," Seokjin menaikkan alis sombong, tak berniat membiarkan Jungkook berkilah, "Kim Namjoon adalah laki-laki paling luar biasa yang pernah kukenal. Dia, ayahnya, ibunya, juga seluruh keluarganya. Meski aku tak mau tahu seperti apa rupa sepupunya, atau siapapun itu yang sungguh tak pantas dipanggil Ibu."

"Tidak salah," Jungkook menyepat singkat, "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Guru-guru memujimu jenius, pintar, dan menganggapmu anak emas di setiap mata pelajaran, tapi relasi semudah itu saja harus dijelaskan?" sindir Seokjin pedas, kali ini tak ragu menjentik bagian pangkal, "Namjoon tak pernah terpancing amarah atau tersinggung tanpa sebab. Karena itu, kurasa kau juga memiliki alasan untuk tiap tindakan yang selalu membuat pamanmu menerima kabar buruk. Berani bertaruh. Mustahil berubah beringas dalam hitungan hari hanya gara-gara teman sebangkumu lupa mengembalikan penghapus," tempo kalimatnya melambat dan air muka Seokjin berangsur lunak, "Aku sangat mengerti rasanya ditinggalkan orangtua meski caranya berbeda. Tiap orang punya batas kesabaran masing-masing, Jungkook- _ah._ Mereka akan membalas jika dipukul, menampik jika dituduh, atau melakukan apa saja untuk menghindar. Kau mempunyai hak hukum kuat untuk itu. Kau berhak membela diri."

Jungkook enggan membalas, bola matanya tertumbuk mengamati permukaan tanah. Seokjin mematung di depannya, mencoba tak beralih meski hanya sekilas, "Kau boleh menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa, cuma mainan pamanmu dalam wujud orang asing berisik yang sok tahu," tukas Seokjin menyudahi, dicakupnya salah satu rahang Jungkook dengan penuh perhatian, "Tapi dibanding orang-orang yang seenaknya menilaimu tanpa mau mendengar, kurasa peringkatku jauh lebih baik di atas mereka."

Anak laki-laki itu mengerang lantang, lengan yang tadinya melingkari tungkai kini merambat merenggut kepala. Poni tebalnya yang menghalangi sebagian muka ikut diremas penuh pelampiasan selagi berusaha menelan ludah. Pupilnya mengecil dramatis saat bibirnya terbuka dan Seokjin sigap menajamkan telinga.

"...dia ingin mendorongku," Jungkook mengumpat nyaris tak terdengar, "Aku sedang dihukum membersihkan koridor perpustakaan dan dia menyeretku paksa ke dekat tangga. Aku hanya mampu menangkap sedikit kata-katanya sebelum dia menyentak bahuku tapi malah tergelincir karena kujegal, lalu jatuh begitu saja," seringainya terulas dingin, "Tak ada saksi mata yang bisa membuktikan bahwa aku pelakunya, tapi mereka tetap membicarakan hal itu sepanjang jam pelajaran."

"Dan kau diam saja?"

"AKU HARUS MENGADU PADA SIAPA?" Jungkook mencerca kesal, "Siapa yang mau mendukung kata-kata anak kecil yang dibuang orangtuanya sendiri? Aku tahu semuanya. Aku mendengar dengan jelas saat mereka membicarakan wanita itu, tentang memar di wajahku, tentang laki-laki yang dibawa ke rumah, dan entah apa lagi. Gerombolan kakak kelas memaksaku buka mulut dan sewaktu kutolak, mereka langsung mengurungku di lemari barang bersama seorang murid perempuan lalu menuduhku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ketua kelasku berdiri di sana dan sama sekali tak membantu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" giginya berderit menantang Seokjin yang masih mendengar tanpa reaksi, "Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya kalau senior di klub kimia ingin membuatku tak bisa menulis lagi. Paman pernah bilang orang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk melampiaskan dengki, tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau mereka bisa begitu menyeramkan."

Anak laki-laki itu menggulung lengan sweaternya hingga siku dan Seokjin memandang nanar pada goresan panjang berwarna kemerahan yang mencuat dibanding permukaan kulit di sekitarnya. Jungkook tertawa pahit, "Paman berkata darah yang keluar banyak sekali sampai dia harus mencari donor. Perempuan sialan itu terlalu pengecut untuk menegur suaminya dan hanya punya nyali untuk menyayat lengan orang lain. Tapi setidaknya dengan begini aku jadi punya alasan untuk meludahinya jika dia kembali, atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu agar dia paham bagaimana rasanya dibenamkan di bak mandi sampai napasmu nyaris habis," suaranya berangsur parau, airmata mengancam turun dan Seokjin mendesis. Tidak lagi. Demi sumpah pada mendiang ibunya dan untuk empat tahun yang dihabiskan dengan meladeni kicauan tak waras Taehyung, Seokjin tak akan membiarkan orang lain bernasib seperti adiknya.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

"Juga pada wanita tua brengsek yang mengusir paman seperti pengemis dari gerbang rumah hanya karena aku bilang ingin bertemu. Mungkin aku bisa berterima kasih memakai cara yang lebih sopan. Tidak. Maksudku—lebih menyenangkan dari hadiah Natal. Seperti mengirimkan sesuatu yang bisa menghanguskan semak-semak di halaman rumah dan pekarangan yang sama baunya dengan asrama. Atau mungkin mendatangi kantor anak laki-laki kesayangannya lalu meledakkan tempat itu sampai tak bersisa."

"Jungkook- _ah_."

"Dan akan kubuang abunya ke tempat sampah."

"Jeon Jungkook!" Seokjin menarik tubuhnya dan memeluk anak laki-laki itu seerat mungkin. Tangis Jungkook pecah seiring gerutannya di kemeja Seokjin, mencengkeram sekuat tenaga hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Wajahnya terbenam dalam-dalam dan meraung histeris ketika sebentuk lengan bergerak mengusap rambutnya, memberi rasa hangat yang belum pernah diperoleh Jungkook sejak sanggup mengeja nama. Seokjin bergegas menyibak poni dan mengecup keningnya. Satu. Dua. Tiga kali. Jemarinya menahan tengkuk yang bergetar sebelum kembali merengkuh Jungkook di lekuk lehernya. Dagu Seokjin perlahan menengadah, mendapati tetes-tetes hujan yang mulai jatuh beserta Namjoon yang menjulang memberi binar yang sulit ditebak. Tak berminat mengusik.

Diusapnya bahu itu sementara sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar, tak peduli dia bisa mematahkan rusuk-rusuk Jungkook karena mendekap terlalu erat, pun tak peduli apakah jeritan yang masih terpekik dari mulut anak laki-laki itu mampu mengundang orang mendekat selain sesosok pria jangkung berambut cepak yang sedari tadi bersandar tanpa suara di samping celah pipa.

Ketika rintik-rintik berubah menjadi sedikit lebih deras disusul awan yang kompak berwarna buram, pegangan Jungkook di dada Seokjin mengendur dan tangisnya berangsur mereda. Beringsut, dengus tertahan dari hidungnya yang bengkak menggelitik indra peraba Seokjin untuk merendahkan pandangan dan menangkup kedua pipi bulat itu hati-hati sembari menempelkan dahi mereka, "Sudah dikeluarkan semua?"

Jungkook kembali terisak.

"Namjoon bilang kau selalu menahan diri," ibu jari Seokjin menyeka bagian bawah mata yang sembab, "Orang sering berkata jika anak laki-laki pantang menangis, tapi aku tidak sependapat. Ada waktunya jika kau ingin selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar, dan ada saat dimana kau perlu mengalah pada emosi. Bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu supaya menangis tiap ada masalah, Jungkook- _ah_. Hanya saja, memendam kesedihan itu tak pernah menyenangkan. Terutama di sini. Sesak. Menyakitkan," Seokjin menunjuk dada anak laki-laki itu, menatap lekat-lekat bola mata kecoklatan dengan sisa airmata yang masih menggenang, "Kau tidak sendiri, sungguh. Ada nenek, kakek, dan paman paling baik sedunia," celetuknya disambut kekeh pelan Namjoon yang ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Lesung pipi melekuk sempurna. Tersenyum menanggapi.

"Tak perlu menuntut orang lain untuk mengerti," pria itu menjulurkan tangan dan menggosok pucuk kepala Jungkook yang menunduk begitu mendapati sebentuk benda metalik berbentuk persegi terselip di pegangan. Dagunya terangkat penuh tanda tanya dan Namjoon balas mengangguk ramah, "Kapanpun kau punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, aku selalu siap mendengar. Kau bisa bicara sampai bosan—tentang apa saja," disentuhnya raut kekanakan yang manis itu dengan ujung telunjuk, "Termasuk bagaimana rasanya tidak bertambah tinggi meski cara makanmu seperti babi."

"Namjoon!" Seokjin menyodok perutnya sambil melotot. Jungkook terbatuk, mengisap balik isak yang menyertai ringis lirihnya sambil mengamati ponsel berhias temali dengan gantungan donat plastik di bagian tepi. Hidungnya disusut sekilas sebelum menjawab dengan serak.

"Aku tidak suka minum susu."

Namjoon menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan terbahak sementara Seokjin menoyor lengannya lebih keras sampai pria itu terjungkal di tanah yang mulai basah.

"Kita lanjutkan bicara di apartemen ya?" bujuknya menenangkan, menyisipkan sejumput anak rambut Jungkook ke belakang telinga, hanya untuk dijawab dengan gelengan lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan merepotkan."

Seokjin mengusap bekas jentikan jarinya di pangkal hidung anak laki-laki itu, "Aku memang bilang kau akan merepotkan kalau nekat kembali ke Busan, orangtua Namjoon pasti sibuk mengurus banyak hal, jadi..." dibawanya kedua pergelangan Jungkook mengudara seraya membelai punggung tangannya lembut, "Untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal bersama pamanmu. Paman favorit yang kenop kamarnya selalu berganti tiap dua minggu. Jangan takut, _hyung_ yang sangat menyebalkan ini punya rumah sendiri. Tak perlu merasa terganggu karena aku tidak berkunjung kesana setiap hari."

Memandang tangannya yang digenggam, Jungkook termangu seraya mengarahkan matanya ke samping dan Namjoon mengedikkan bahu.

"Turuti saja kemauannya," bisik pria itu seraya memutar tubuh untuk membungkuk di depan Jungkook dan menawarkan punggungnya yang bidang, "Sudah lama kan?"

Menggigit bibir canggung, sepasang kaki bersepatu itu berbalik arah. Tercenung beberapa detik, lalu perlahan melingkarkan lengan mengitari leher Namjoon yang otomatis menggamit lututnya dan segera mengangkat tubuh itu agar bergelayut di gendongan. Seokjin mengikuti sejurus kemudian, berjengit menyambut hujan yang menusuk-nusuk wajah serta tertawa sambil mengibaskan telapak tangan, berseru soal bagaimana mereka harus mandi air hangat sesampainya di apartemen karena ancaman masuk angin dan menggigil akibat kedinginan tak mungkin dibantah lagi.

Membuang desah lega, dicobanya menjajari langkah lebar Namjoon untuk menatap ekspresi lucu dari wajah yang terbenam di tengkuk pria itu. Bulu mata Jungkook berayun memergoki. Matanya membulat menyadari sesuatu.

" _Hyung._ "

"Hm?"

"Apa aku akan diserang kalau bertemu adikmu?"

Pertanyaannya disambut kekeh Namjoon yang menyusuri jarak melintasi parit menuju mobil di seberang selagi Seokjin menggunakan kesempatannya untuk memiringkan kepala.

"Mungkin," sahutnya datar, menikmati perubahan air muka Jungkook yang terlihat penasaran bercampur kuatir, "Tapi jika kau mau berbesar hati membelikannya empat potong pai labu dan melon soda, kurasa dia tak akan terlalu banyak berulah."

Namjoon mencelos, "Jangan menakutinya."

Giliran Seokjin menerbitkan seringai bersama gigi-gigi yang berbaris rapi, membukakan pintu depan seolah mengijinkan Jungkook mengambil tempatnya, lalu beralih mengisi kursi belakang yang tetap tak membuatnya lolos dari sorot tajam penuh pertanyaan. Berdecak ringan, Seokjin memajukan tubuh. Diresponnya sisi kepala mungil yang membasahi sandaran mobil Namjoon dengan rambutnya yang lembap.

"Ayahku terbunuh di depan mata Taehyung. Dua tembakan di kepala, lima di dada. Dua lagi di kepala ibuku," seloroh Seokjin seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar untuk diucapkan, "Aku bukan tipe yang suka berbagi masa lalu pada tamu, tapi kalau ingin mendengar dongeng sebelum tidur tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang rambutnya memutih karena dihantui mimpi buruk selama bertahun-tahun, maka aku akan menceritakannya dengan senang hati malam nanti," dicubitnya kedua pipi Jungkook yang terpana tak berkedip, "Tiga tahun lebih tua darimu, dan tahun depan akan jadi mahasiswa. Aku tak bisa menjamin bahwa kemampuan manusia sanggup menyembuhkan segala jenis penyakit. Tapi ayah selalu berkata jika ada satu hal di luar tindak medis yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperpanjang harapan hidup seseorang dan membuatnya bertahan adalah dengan tidak membiarkannya berjuang sendirian," Seokjin melirik pantulan Namjoon dari kaca tengah, lalu memberi sebuah tepukan terakhir di kepala Jungkook usai memasangkan sabuk pengaman, "Sekarang temani pamanmu melihat jalan dan jaga tangannya supaya tak mematahkan sesuatu."

Jungkook balas menatapnya dari balik helaian poni yang menjuntai menutupi pelipis. Seokjin mengerjap, urung menekan tombol penutup jendela.

"Ada apa, Jungkook- _ah?_ "

"Kookie," anak laki-laki itu bergumam lirih sebelum memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Wajahnya merona, " _Hyung_ boleh memanggilku Kookie."

Dan Seokjin pun tersenyum manis sekali.

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
